Poud-quoi ?
by EraUnaVez
Summary: Jeanne, adolescente banale du XXIème siècle, se retrouve à Poudlard, en 1977... "77.. Ça veut dire que Kurt Cobain a environ..10 ans. QUOI ?"
1. Journée poubelle

**Je tenais à m'excuser pour avoir (momentanément) supprimé cette histoire. Je ne comptais pas la publier finalement, puis j'ai changé d'avis. Alors, à tous ceux qui ont lu et à qui ça à plu, PARDON PARDON PARDON PARDON. Voilà. J'espère que vous saurez accepter mes plus plates excuses. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, et je vous jure que ça ne se reproduira plus..**  
**Je vous aime. Tous.**

* * *

« Maman, il faut qu'on parle. Ecoute, calme toi ça va aller. Assieds toi pour commencer. Non, chut, tais-toi et écoute moi jusqu'au bout. Voilà.. Tu te rappelle d'Isabelle ? Non ? Si. Mais siii ! Isabelle, ma prof d'SVT. Oui, voilà Madame G. Oh bah Isabelle c'est joli non ? Non ? Je continue ? Bon ok. Donc Isabelle ne va pas très bien en ce moment. Elle a fait une dépression. Oui oui, c'est Laura qui l'a dit à Julian qui l'a dit à Julie (oui, ça fait un moment qu'ils sortent ensembles maintenant, ils sont trop mignons. En plus leurs prénoms sont assortis. Enfin bref), qui l'a dit à Éva . Mais si tu sais Éva ? La petite brune ? Oui enfin elle est plus brune maintenant, elle est comme moi, rousse-auburn. D'ailleurs tout le monde me dit que ça me va bien, et que ça fait ressortir mes yeux bleus. J'suis trop contente ! Oui donc… Ah oui ! Alors Éva l'a répété à Roxane qui l'a dit à Mathilde qui s'en fout d'ailleurs, mais c'est important pour la suite. Mathilde l'a dit à Telli, tu sais le métisse là ? Oui oui il est mignon. Non maman je ne.. Non maman je.. ROH J'AI EU 4 EN SVT OK ? T'es contente ? Tu m'soule ! »

Jeanne, 17 ans, claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre. Est-ce que toutes les mères du monde étaient pareil ou c'était spécial dédicace ? Elle balança son sac dans un coin de la pièce avant de se jeter sur son lit et d'allumer son iPod.

_Je rêvais d'un autre monde.._

Allongée sur le dos, les yeux clos, les pieds contre le mur, elle chantait les paroles de sa chanson fétiche, parfaitement consciente d'être un cliché d'adolescente boutonneuse. Sans les boutons. Une vraie peau de bébé.  
De toute façon, rien de mieux que d'oublier les soucis. Julien et son harcèlement, sa mère et son harcèlement, ses profs et leur harcèlement… Elle comprenait parfaitement la vie de stars paparazzées.

* * *

_Ok. C'est définitif. Valentin est un connard. Bon, déjà, il est roux, ça ne pouvais pas mener bien loin. Comment ça moi aussi ? C'est **AUBURN** ok ? **AUBURN**. Non , déjà, il était mal barré dans la vie, mais en plus il faut qu'il soit incapable d'arriver à l'heure à un RDV. Qui c'est qui attends toute seule dans une rue noire en pleine nuit en se caillant les miches ? C'est bibiii.

C'est qui ce type louche qui me regarde ? QUOI ? Tu veux ma photo ? Pervers. Non.. Non ne t'approche pas. Va plus loin.. Et allez, expliquez-moi pourquoi dès qu'il y a un psychopathe quelque part c'est moi qui me le tape ? Franchement.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger Mademoiselle ..

Je vous pari 10 carrés de chocolat qu'il va me demander mon numéro. Ils font tous ça. Et j'adore le chocolat.

-…Mais ça fait un quart d'heure que vous marchez dans des crottes de chien. Enfin, c'est juste pour vous rendre service hein..

Oh. Ok.

J'essuie rapidement mon pied droit (de toute façon, que l'on marche du pied droit ou du pied gauche dans de la merde de chien, c'est toujours de la malchance alors..), alors que le mec se casse en rigolant. Enfoiré.

C'est moi ou le sol bouge beaucoup tout à coup ? Vraiment beaucoup. Je glisse et je perds l'équilibre, tentant tant bien que mal de me rattraper au lampadaire qui traîne. Loupé, je me retrouve affalée dans une flaque d'eau boueuse. Et puis, plus rien.

* * *

-Mademoiselle, vous êtes réveillée ?

Et le prix de la question la plus conne du monde revient ààà… Ce vieux mec bizarre aux yeux bleus derrière des lunettes bizarres et à la barbe qui concurrence celle du Père-Noël.

Bon, où suis-je ? Des murs blancs, une lumière aveuglante… J'hésite entre un hôpital et une cellule dans un vaisseau intergalactique. Vu l'odeur, je dirait hôpital. En même temps, c'est peut-être la même que dans un vaisseau, j'en sais rien, je n'en ai jamais visité. Alors, rapide point de contrôle. Jambes ? Ok. Bras ? Ok. Clignements des yeux ? Ok. C'est Bon tout va bien.

-Mademoiselle ?

Ah oui, il m'a posé une question lui.

-Oui, oui…

Argh j'ai la voix d'une fumeuse de 74 ans. Je me racle bruyamment la gorge avant de continuer. Sex appeal : -1000.

-Vous êtes qui ? Et je suis où ? Je peux appeler ma mère ?

Papa Noël me regarde avec bienveillance. Je déteste ça. Ce mec à les yeux qui pétillent comme une boule à facette, c'est pas permit !

-Vous êtes à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, l'école dont je suis le directeur. On vous retrouvée évanouie dans la Grande Salle.

Poud-quoi ? De quoi il me parle ? Devant mon air interrogatif (bave coulant du menton, langue un peu sorti, yeux qui louchent), il m'explique.

-L'école de Sorcellerie.

Ah ok.

Attendez…

QUOI ?


	2. Choixpeau crado

Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Exp..

- Mademoiselle ?

C'est quoi son problème à lui ? Il voit pas que je suis en pleine crise d'hyperventilation ?

-La -_inspire expire _- magie - _inspire expire _-ça -_inspire expire_- n'existe _-inspire expire_- pas.

Je parle comme Steevy dans Malcolm. Enorme ! Non, stop, ne nous éparpillons pas. Écoutons le fou à lunette.

-Bien sûr que si.

Je le regarde. Il me regarde. Je le regarde. Il sourit. Quoi ? C'est tout ? C'est ÇA son argumentation ? Mais Allo ! Ne te lance pas dans le commerce papy parce que t'es mal barré.

-Vous n'êtes pas une moldue, c'est certain. Alors pourquoi ne connaissez-vous pas l'existence de la magie ?

Il s'assoit tranquillement au bout du lit ou JE suis allongée et sors un bonbon de sa manche, avant de l'avaler tout rond, un air niais sur le visage.

Ok..

-C'est quoi une moldue ?

Noyons le poisson, j'essaierai de m'enfuir pendant qu'il aura le dos tourné. Faisons le parler.

-C'est une personne sans pouvoirs magiques. Ce que vous n'êtes pas, sinon vous ne verriez pas Poudlard. A moins que vous ne soyez Cracmolle.

Ok bisooouuus. Je comprends pas un mot sur deux quand il me parle. Et il sourit toujours.

-Quel est votre nom ?

C'est MAINTENANT qu'il demande ? Ce mec est dingue.

-Heu.. Jeanne, Jeanne Dujardin.

Ahah. Il a vraiment cru que j'allai lui dire mon vrai nom de famille ? Il est fou lui.

Tout à coup, sans aucune raison, le vieux se lève. Il sort un bout de bois et je me retrouve transformée en animal. Je le sais parce que j'ai une fourrure partout sur le corps, j'ai rétrécis de quelques centimètres et je miaule quand je veux parler.  
TROP cool !

* * *

-(..) Et je vous demande d'accueillir comme il se doit votre nouvelle camarade de 7ème année, Jeanne Dujardin.  
Tous les regards se tournent vers moi.

Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Oh et bien le vieux taré a fini par me convaincre, nous avons discuté pendant très longtemps de ce que j'allais devenir. En fait, et vous n'allez jamais me croire, nous sommes en 1977. Oui ! Ça veut dire que Kurt Cobain a genre.. 10 ans !

Je pense que je suis en plein délire de toute façon. Bref.

La magie existe et comme j'ai ma propre baguette magique maintenant (ça aussi c'était très drôle, j'ai dévasté la moitié de la boutique du vieux Gremlins), je vais suivre les cours avec les élèves de mon âge, jusqu'à ce que je puisse rentrer chez moi. Et là, je dois mettre un vieux chapeau tout pourri sur mes magnifiques cheveux, pour qu'il décide dans quelle maison je suis censée aller.

D'après ce que j'ai compris, il y en a 4 :

Serpentard, la maison des rusés et des ambitieux.  
Gryffondor, la maison des courageux et des justiciers.  
Serdaigle, la maison des érudits et des sages.  
Pouffsouffle, la maison qui reste. Bon c'est pas ça mais j'ai bien compris que c'était un peu la « maison poubelle ». Ahah la maison des déchets !

-POUFFSOUFFLE !

Qu'est-ce que ? CHAPEAU DE MERDE.

Je le jette violemment par terre (bon d'accord, je l'ai reposé -mais méchamment hein- sur le tabouret) et je rejoints la table des jaunes et noirs. Ils ont tous des têtes de dépressifs là dedans. J'en salue deux ou trois. Et là, c'est le drame.

L'emblème des Pouffsouffles…C'est un blaireau !


	3. Eddy-La-Tchatche, Angugus et Sam

**Dans ce chapitre, je me suis inspirée d'un personnage (secondaire) d'un film. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !**  
**Ah, c'est un peu plus court que d'habitude mais.. Vous m'aimez quand même hein ? Keur sur vous.**

* * *

-Et alors ma mère a dit « HEIN ? » et j'ai dit « BAH QUOI ? » et elle a rigolé, et moi bah…

Lui, c'est Angus Bunt. Dès que je me suis assise, il a commencé à me bassiner avec des anecdotes sur sa mère et lui. Je trouve ça très louche si vous voulez mon avis. J'ai jamais vu un mec aussi bavard. Mais je crois que je l'aime bien. Il est marrant. Quand il parle, ses yeux bleus s'illuminent, et il fait de grands gestes avec ses bras, et il a déjà renversé trois fois le verre de son voisin, qui le regarde avec lassitude.

Le voisin, c'est Eddy. Juste Eddy. Il parle pas beaucoup. Quand je me suis présentée (« Salut, moi c'est Jeanne, tu vas bien ? Je suis nouvelle ici. Ça a l'air cool. C'est naze cette maison où c'est moi ? -_a cette phrase, la moitié de la table m'a regardé trèèès méchamment_- Tes parents sont sorciers toi ? Moi non. Avant j'étais à Beauxbois. Heu BeauxBâtons. L'école française. C'était cool. Tu parle pas ?»), il m'a juste dit « Eddy. »

A ma droite, il y a Sam Terpins. Pas Samantha ou Samuelle, non, Sam. Ses parents (moldus) ne savaient pas si elle allait être un garçon ou une fille, et comme ils n'avaient pas très envie de se fouler à chercher deux prénoms, ils ont choisi Sam. Moi ça m'aurait vexé. Mais apparemment ses parents sont adeptes du moins-j'en-fais-mieux-je-me-porte. On devrait bien s'entendre eux et moi.

J'ai discuté avec d'autres Poufsouffles, mais les autres étaient trop bizarre. La moitié semblent désespérés d'être dans cette maison (j'en ai déjà vu un essayer de manger sa cravate !), et les autres… Heu les autres ne sont pas très bavards, Eddy non plus, mais il compense Angus !

Le repas s'est terminé (trop) rapidement, et Sam m'a proposé de m'installer dans son dortoir, dans lequel il restait une place. Mon cerveau à beugué quand, en rentrant dans la chambre, j'ai vu, non pas trois, mais quatre valises. Papa Noël est un génie qui pense à tout !

Bon, j'ai vite déchanté en l'ouvrant. Déjà, un mot qui indiquait que j'utiliserai les livres de la bibliothèque. Entre nous, livres de cours du lycée (bon, de l'école de magie en l'occurrence) = caca.

Ensuite, deux uniformes (plus celui que j'avais sur moi) et trois robes noirs de sorcier. Des UNIFORMES. Je pensais qu'aujourd'hui c'était exceptionnel.. Au secours.

J'ai pris la brosse à dent fournie dans ma trousse de toilette, et j'ai mis plus de 3 minutes pour me les brosser. Ma tête dans le miroir n'avait rien à envier à celle des Poufsouffles dépressifs de tout à l'heure

Déjà, 2012 me manquait… Même mon petit frère me manquait. J'espérait un peu que tout cela n'ai été qu'un rêve…

Je m'endormit assez rapidement, l'esprit occupé par Eddy-La-Tchatche, Sam et Angugus.

Je suis très douée pour trouver des surnoms drôles.  
Bon ok. C'est pourri. Mais hey ! Je suis fatigu..

ZZZZZZ.


	4. Limaces et araignées

-DEBOUT GROSSE LIMACE BAVEUSE !

La douce mélodie qui résonne à mes oreilles est en fait la douce voix de Sam. A croire que je choisis mes amis en fonction du nombre de décibels qu'ils peuvent atteindre. Le pire, c'est que je ne peux pas nier sa comparaison. Le côté baveuse est indéniable. Après, pour ce qui est de la limace, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme. Est-il obligatoire de signaler qu'il est 7h du matin ?

C'est donc au radar que je me prépare, et boostée par Sam, sous l'œil blasé de nos camarades de chambres. Je ne leur ai toujours pas adressé la parole, sauf pour me présenter, mais elles font parti du clan des « Pourquoi Poufsouffle ? ».

Nous descendons rapidement rejoindre Eddy et Angus, et… OH MON DIEU. Vous n'avez jamais vu un petit déjeuner comme ça. Même dans vos rêves les plus fous. Ok, la magie existe, tout ça tout ça, mais ce REPAS.

Merci Dieu du Manger.

-Hey Channe ! Tiens, Chourafe m'a donné ton empllloie du temps.

Je le récupère, couvert des miettes du repas qu'Angus n'a même pas encore fini d'avaler. Charmant.

-Au fait, il y a un professeur principal ou un truc comme ça ?

Ils me regardent tous avec des yeux ronds. Bon ok, j'aurai peut-être du plus me renseigner sur cette école avant de dire oui à Papy Dumby. Je viens juste de tilter que je ne savais même pas lancer un sort correctement. Il faudrait que je me réveille des fois. Je mettrai ça sur le compte du décalage horaire. Heureusement qu'on va m'assurer des cours de soutien le soir !

C'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis heureuse d'avoir des cours en plus.

-Oui.

Merci Eddy pour ta participation. Nous te rappellerons. Je me tourne vers Sam, mais Angus a déjà ouvert la bouche.  
Et merde.

-Oui, un par maison. La notre c'est le professeur Chourave, que tu vois là bas. COUCOU PROFESSEUR !

Il s'agite en faisant de grands signes en direction de la table des professeurs. Une petite dame à l'air joviale lui sourit et lui renvoie son salut. Il faudra que je me renseigne pour savoir s'ils n'ont pas un lien familial en commun.

-Chez les Griffondors, c'est le professeur McGonagall, celle avec le chignon et les lunettes. Elle est sévère mais juste. Chez les Serpentards, c'est Slughorn, le gros avec des petits yeux et une moustache.

Rien à dire, très bonne description.

-Et pour les Serdaigles, c'est le professeur Flitwick.

Ah oui, le nain surexcité.

-Ils sont très gentils, une fois McGonagall a même…

-Merci Angus, mais on va y aller, on a potion avec les Serdaigles.

Sur ces sages paroles, Sam prend une pomme et me fait signe de la suivre  
Potions.. Ça ne mérite pas trop de tours de magie ça ? Non.. Maman j'ai peur.

Heureusement que Sam est là, je serai capable de me paumer.

Nous ne somme pas les premières à arriver devant la salle, qui se trouve aux cachots, d'après ma récente amie.

Aux CACHOTS. Ok, et ça choque personne qu'il y ai des cachots dans une école ?

C'est là que dorment les Serpentards apparemment, mais c'est secret défense. Angus parle un peu trop des fois.  
Nous rentrons dans la salle, et je m'assoie à côté de Sam, qui prépare les ingrédients avant même que le prof n'aie donné des instructions.

Ah non non non non non non !

Je REFUSE de toucher ces limaces. Je crois que je vais mourir quand je vois les pattes d'araignée poilues que Sam prend avec les mains, avant de les soupeser.  
Ahah, normal.

Je vais mourir.

* * *

Deux heures.  
Deux heures d'horreur, d'odeurs affreuses, de morceaux d'insectes et d'yeux globuleux.

Je déteste la magie. L'avantage c'est que, d'après Eddy, nous avons plus cours de la matinée. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai déduis de son « Fini. »

Ok, je crois que je suis perdue dans les couloir de ce château aussi immense qu'effrayant.

J'aurai dû suivre Sam ! Mais bon, elle a parlé de bibliothèque..

Oh. J'ai eu un problème d'attraction terrestre là.

Assise par terre, mes livres autour de moi, je relève les yeux prête à en découdre (oui bon pas trop trop violemment non plus hein) avec le responsable de ma chute.  
Grand, brun, les yeux gris rieurs, mon problème me propose sa main pour me relever.

J'adore cette école.


End file.
